My Last Wish
by Fuerte Leales
Summary: Miaka is sneaky, Hotohori is sleepy. what happens when these two get put in one room? read and see! HotohorixXxMiaka
1. Fuck the Living Shit Outta Me

**Hello everybody. Don't worry. I haven't forgotten you. I've just been working really hard, on school and this fanfic. I've had writer's block since I post the first paragraph of this one and I still have no clue where it's going. I'm just going to let my finger's do the talking. They seem to like it better that way. This is a chapter, which means there might be more, between Hotohori and Miaka. I like it...well...I love it...i wrote it and it gives me tingles...That doesn't happen. So, yeah, I hope you like, TELL ME IF YOU DO!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FUSHIGI YUUGI IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

_Fuck the Living Shit Outta Me..._

She sneaked on the tips of her toes into his bedchamber where he rested with both eyes shut. His long black crow locks had failed to stay in their knot while he slept and his pale flesh was etched with the crisp light of the full moon.

It was a hot night so he went to bed without clothing or blankets and she received a good glimpse of his every inch. But even though her back was drenched with sweat because of the heat she still clothed herself in a robe, white silk in fact. Her hair slipped lightly passed her neck as she snuck in and tickled her snow white skin. She whipped around with her green eyes full of worry when he rolled over in his sleep at the sound of her closing the door, but he didn't wake.

Her feet graced themselves over his rugless floor heading slowly to his bed, until she stubbed her toe on a low table.

"Ow," she whispered to herself hopping on one foot clinging to her now injured toe. He raised himself torso first off his bed. His long silky hair ran over his shoulders and collected itself on his back. The caring gray of his eyes peered through the darkness of night searching for the sound and its creator. And when he found her with his eyes his jaw dropped.

"Miaka?" he questioned.

"Yes, m'lord."

"Am I dreaming?"

"Not exactly." She sat at the edge of the bed looking down. He leaned to be near her and almost wrapped his arms around her, but decided against it. She was Tamahome's, not his.

"What's the matter, Miaka?"

"It's hard to explain..., but something has been wrong lately." She turned her eyes so she could examine his. "I have been thinking about you."

His eyes widened, "Is that wrong?"

"Well, yes. It's not just I'm thinking or worrying about you. I've been fantasizing of you. In the shower, when I wake, go to bed, even while I sleep. When Tamahome kisses me, I wish it was you instead. Sometimes I wish you and I were together alone and you would-" she swallowed hard "-screw the living fuck outta me."

...Silence...

"Hotohori? What should I do?" She leaned in close now on her knees with her ass in the air and her lips barely a centimeter away from his. Her robe fell open in the front enough for Hotohori to get an almost complete view of her everything. He began to sweat beads on his forehead and chest just imagining those soft warm breasts being fondled by his hot hands. Or how that if she moved her left leg right now a few more inches her steamy wet womanhood would rub on his thigh. Just thinking about it made him go rock hard and his head dizzy. He had to have her and now.

Her breath graced itself across his luscious lips. Now was his chance.

He jumped with his entirety wrapping his hands behind her head yanking her mouth to crash on his. Her mouth was open from the shock of it and he took the advantage. His tongue danced with hers in an epic waltz of passion and lust. She moaned into the kiss when his tongue tickled the roof of her mouth. This enticed him to continue on farther as his hands began to travel to the knot around her waist holding her robe to her. Swiftly he undid it and freed her flesh from the silk. He broke the kiss to examine her. How her perfect breasts lay gently against her ribs. How her nipples perked hot and pink, sweet like her. How the hair at her womanhood curled. Everything about her he loved and desired. And she just asked him to fuck the shit out of her. "This is a good day," he said as he locked their lips again.**  
**

* * *

**Well, what do you think? Should I give it a plot? Maybe? Let me know!**

**_Opal's response---_NO PLOT! JUST FUCK!!!!!**

**_Dragonfli's answer---_GO PLOT!! GIVE SEX A POINT!**

**_Opal's retort---_SEX!**

**_Dragonfli's rebuttle---_PLOT!**

**_Fuerte's interuption---_GUYS! Leave it to the readers!**


	2. To the Memories

**So here is the second chapter. I know it's short. I decided to go with more plot than rot ravenous sex, so here we are...PLOT! **

**Let me know what you think!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FUSHIGI YUGI IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM!!**

* * *

_To the memories..._

A tall solid figure leaned on the doorway peering into the poorly lit room. The candle lighting it was clutched by her hands as she wept at the corner of the bed. He knew if he didn't take it from her she would burn herself, so, he entered and slipped it out of her grasp and placed it gently on the mantle. Even though he looked tough and threatening, everything he did was kind and soft. His black hair was long enough to fall in front of his dark brown eyes, but he could still see a tear fall off her cheek onto the floor. Her hands shook along with her shoulders in reaction to the memories of this place. She could remember the first night when his hands crept themselves around her as he admitted his everlasting love. How her heart thumbed when he almost let his lips touch hers. But he was gone. And she had Tamahome now.

"Miaka?" Tamahome asked as he reached out to calmly run his fingers through her hair. "Are you all right? Do you want me to get you something? A blanket? Some water?"

"No, Tamahome," she replied turning her eyes to face him. "I'm okay. I just really miss him."

"The emperor?" Miaka answered with a heavy nod. Tamahome, not really knowing him, could only hold her as she wept. Her heart ached a pain not many in this world go through. Losing someone so close only after them shunning you for your honor's sake even though he loves you with everything he has. After he marries another just to make you think he's happy and has a child to show that he has moved on when both know very damn well that he can't. Oh, how he put up with so many days of seeing Miaka and Tamahome in each other's arms so happy, so "in love." What torture. How he could never show, for the life of him, how much he truly and deeply cared for her. Even after so many nights of him caring for her, protecting her, giving his everything to please her. A cause he did die for and happily, I might add.

But, alas, our dear Miaka weeps for him. For his memory, maybe just a glance more she wished she had taken that hot night in the moonlight, maybe just a kiss more. She had love in her hands and she threw it away for a falsehood. She loves Tamahome and he loves her, true. But no one could she really love more than she did Hotohori. A name so fragile to her heart that thinking it would cause her more agony than she alone could bare. A memory itself could destroy her, but there is much more in a name. A name is what holds all that a person is. Every act he or she committed in his or her long life is in the name. You speak first the name and along with it comes all else. So by his name she would mourn so great a pain that very few pains we know of can compare. So she weeps to the memory of him on that night, when she took advantage and he devoured her...

* * *

**So what did ya think? Enough drama for ya?**

**Dragonfli--nice job and good inputs**

**Opal--EMO!**

**Fuerte--Do you even know what emo means?**

**Opal--Yes! You are!**

**Fuerte--I'm afraid that you are, dear.**

**Opal--NO!...No...I'm not...am I?**

**Dragonfli and Fuerte--Yes you are.**


	3. Perfect in His Eyes

**Allo everybody!!! Been awhile huh? Well had some drama, had a surgery, my computer was broken for months...Then you know, fanfiction deleted all my documents so I had to remember where i was going with this or at least as close to it as I could...So I hope you all like it let me know what you think!!!!**

**EXCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FUSHIGI YUGI IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM!!!!!  
**

* * *

_Perfect in His Eyes_

She lay bellow him panting as his kisses traveled from her lips to her neck. Miaka curved her spine against his torso as she bent her neck so he could devour more of her tender flesh. A moan burst from her when he chose to take a nip along the way. After one moan came they couldn't stop coming. His hands on her back moving an inch enticed a new sound. Everything to her was new. This passion, this emotion, this boiling within her. Lust was a word she didn't know, but her body revered. She didn't really know why she felt a wetness slip between her legs as her hips instinctly rubbed against his hot hard erection. She heard of things, but this she never knew.

His body pressed firm against her granting his heat to mold and meld into hers spreading like its own flame around them both. Hotohori's mind was flashing everywhere, from Suzaku to her breasts to Tamahome to her virginity to the empire to her womanhood…He was lost in her and everything depending on her. His hair fell onto her tickling her slightly getting her to giggle and smile. He eyes flashed up to her face at the right moment to catch it. Her beauty glowed, her eyes shined, everything about her was perfect in his eyes.

Love is a strange thing sometimes. It pleads and demands and submits to all and every. And his heart was screaming for her body and soul. A growl emerged from him as his lips caught her smile in a feverous kiss. His tongue slipped in past her teeth and dominated at he ravished her mouth again and again roaming her body, her essence, with his hands. She yelped away from his mouth when one of those hands clasped on to her breast. Instantly that hand began massaging and groping and palming creating so many wonderful sounds to emerge from her throat in pleasure. And as she arched into him he yet again attacked that throat. He had needed her for too long…

* * *

**Okay so I know it is short, but it is supposed to be...trust me most of the time I know what I am doing . Well sometimes...So Please let me know what you guys think!!! **

**Dragonfli-So trying to go poetic on us huh?**

**Opal-Isn't that normally me?**

**Dragonfli-Yes dear it is...**


End file.
